Dio Brando vs Albert Wesker
Description Godhood is a goal that most ambitious villains strive to achieve, willing to destroy humanity in an attempt to do so. But which humanity loathing bad guy is the more sadistic? Introduction Aqua: The most sadistic of villains would happily go on slaughter sprees without so much as a second thought of the lives they're ruining. Octo: But in the case of these two, they go further beyond, willing to destroy humanity to become literal gods. DIO Brando, Stand wielding vampire from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Aqua: And Albert Wesker, the savior of the Uroboros virus from Resident Evil. I'm Aqua. Octo: I'm Octoling. Aqua: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Dio Brando Aqua: The Brando family was always one bounded to poverty in the streets of England. Octo: The poor family were broke and were left with nothing but a crappy, rundown house in the slums of the country. So like a lot of desperate people, the Brando's took to stealing. Not that it mattered, most English people back then we're either super poor, or super rich. Aqua: One day, when searching for another person to steal from, Dario and his wife came across an unknown carriage that had crashed. Looting the bodies, the couple were caught by one of the victims, the rich George Joestar. Octo: Well, caught is a loose term. You see, George knew that the Brando's were dirt poor, so once he was up and moving again a few years later after Dario had been arrested, George let the man go free as a return favor, to return to his son... Who he abused. Yeah not so good. Aqua: The boy had witnessed his mother dying at Dario's hands, and held contempt for him. So, when Dario was struck with a crippling illness... Octo: His son rigged the medicine and poisoned him! Remember, if you ever have kids who do something like... I dunno, set fire to the living room rug, go easy on them. Aqua: Back to the Future references aside, the boy ended up an orphan, so he was adopted by the Joestars, whom he planned to steal the heritage from. Octo: So once he became wealthy, the entire world would soon know his name... Dio Brando. Albert Wesker Interlude Aqua: All right, the combatants are set and ready to go. Octo: It's time to rock and roll because it's time for a... Both: DEATH BATTLE!!! Thoughts? Rooting and Betting DIO Rooting and Betting Wesker Rooting Wesker, Betting DIO Rooting DIO, Betting Wesker Pre-Fight Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Fistfight Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles